


This is War

by Hamasan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamasan/pseuds/Hamasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partially based off of 'This is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars. Oneshot. Edward is dying, and no one but Colonel Roy Mustang is there to see him off to the light. Will the duo have the strength to tell each other their feelings? Or will Edward die before being able to see the brave new world he's created by simply living? YAOI RoyWard</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is War

Edward screamed as the golden bullet shot him through the stomach. The pain was excruciating, overly so. He saw nothing but white for a second as his body fell to the muddy ground, gasping in pain.

He saw everything through heavy lidded eyes as the pain dimmed, leaving him numb. His brother was pierced through the alchemical symbol, his soul leaving the armor as it crashed to the ground, the strange red light leaving his eyes. Tears wove their way across Edwards face, running into his ears as his nose clogged up.

His hands held his stomach as a deep breath tore shockwaves of intense hurt through his body. His white gloves became stained with his blood. He coughed up more of the deep red liquid, turning his head so that it didn't choke him.

Colonel Mustang ran towards him, having knocked down the soldiers that posed a threat before snaping his fingers, burning Envy, who had shot Edward. Again and again he snapped, his anger being thrown at Envy. With a final scream, Envy's body melted away leaving the comical green frog-like creature. With a raise of his boot, Mustang crushed the body, a gush of red pouring out.

He finally got to Edward, whose eyes had dimmed considerably in the past few minutes. With every breath, he flinched, but he didn't have enough strength to actually cry out in pain. Edward smiled when he saw him though, blood stained teeth cracking into a final grin. "H... Hey Mus... Mustang."

Roy's eyes welled with tears as he embraced Edwards hand, holding it up to his chin. "Didn't... Didn't I tell you to address me with Colonel, Edward?"

Edward laughed, the action causing him to flinch again. Roy held him through the pain, reassuring him over and over again.

"The fight is done; the war is won. No need to continue to plod on, Edward. Be with your brother."

Edward shook his head, blood dribbling down his chin. "No... I... want to stay here. With... y-you."

"Edward... there's a moment to live and a moment to die. A moment to give up and a moment to fight. This is your moment to give up - join the brave new world your brother has gone to."

Edward looked at him, confusion written in his eyes. "B... but I need to stay -"

Edward was cut of when Roy, sobbing profusely, told him something he never expected to hear. "Edward... I love you. But you need to go."

Edward smiled, and he lifted his other hand up to touch Mustang's, choking back a wracking cough. "I... I love you, too..."

And with that, he gave up his last breath, his chest seeming to sink in on itself as his eyes dimmed, the light leaving as his soul escaped from the confining flesh. Roy could have sworn he felt a breeze caress his cheek, a kiss from soft lips before he departed.


End file.
